


Nancy

by LemonAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Consensual Incest, Drinking Pee, F/M, Oral Sex, pee play, peegasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonAngel/pseuds/LemonAngel
Summary: Mike and Nancy decide they've had enough of rules after coming home from a funeral. They decide to break them together.
Relationships: Mike Wheeler & Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Nancy

"I don't give a shit about anything anymore. Take me back to the house." Nancy told her brother as they walked back to the car from the funeral.

"You play by the rules all your life, and then this happens." She looked back to the graveside. "I'm done following the fucking rules."

“Nance, don’t go do anything stupid.” Mike said.

“Let’s stop at the liquor store. I’m getting drunk tonight.” 

“Yeah, me too.” Mike agreed.

Once they were at the house, Mike got a wine glass for Nancy and poured her a not so delicate amount, he got a can of Coke from the fridge, a glass and cracked open the bottle of Jack Daniels he bought.

“Half and half, seems about right.” He took both glasses up to Nancy’s room. She had been standing there waiting for him.

She took her glass, a sip, and then set it down on her night table. She turned to him, she started to undo the top button of the black blouse she was wearing.

“What are you doing Nance?”

“Breaking a rule Mike. I want to undress in front of you.” Mike nodded and Nancy continued unbuttoning.

She stood before him, in a black lace push up bra. It was the only black one she’d had for the funeral. Mike came closer and put his hands on her shoulders, he slowly turned her around and undid the bra, struggling a little with the clasp.

“I don’t know how, oh, got it.” Nancy pulled the bra from her arms, dropped it to the floor. Mike stood close behind her, brushed his lips against the nape of her neck. He brought his hands around her waist and they travelled up to cup her breasts. He teased her nipples between his fingers.

“Do you want me to keep going?”

“Yes. Please.”

He got down on his knees behind her, and a side button on her black skirt. He pulled it down and she stepped out of it. Next was a black slip, she stepped out of that She could feel his breath on her ass. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her black panties, and very slowly took them off. Nancy was beyond wet. Her pussy was sopping making the panties unbearable to wear any longer.

Mike put his hands on her hips and once again slowly turned her around. He didn’t even look up to her to ask, he leaned forward and gently licked between her legs. Holding one hip, he brought his other hand around to the small of her back, to pull her forward, he applied more pressure with his tongue and it slipped between her labia, her orgasm gushed on to his face.

“My first orgasm from my brother is from his tongue. If that’s not breaking a rule, nothing is.” She thought.

“Take off your clothes, let’s get into bed. I want you to fuck me.”

Mike took off his suit jacket, vest, shirt and plants. As he took off his boxer’s Nancy said, “Fuck, you have a huge cock. I’ll give you a blowjob, but I’ll never be able to deep throat you.”

Nancy lay back, Mike got into her bed beside her. They rolled on to their sides facing each other, The distance between them closed and Nancy kissed her brother. Their tongues explored each other. She could taste her first orgasm on his lips. Knowing what they were about to do made her even wetter. 

Jonathan had never fucked her without a condom, even though she was on the pill. Jonathan had also never made her come. He would last a few minutes, blow his load and then say “sorry Nancy.” He wouldn’t go down on her, he couldn’t come from a blowjob. She had gotten tired of faking it, and tired of trying to make him come with her mouth. She was pretty sure he was some kind of sexually repressed. She finally ended it and he didn’t seem all that broken up about it. “Fuck him.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want Mike.”

“I’ve wanted to fuck you since I was 13 years old. I’m so hard right now it hurts. This is really going to break some rules.”

Nancy giggled, “yes, the big sister fucks her little brother rule. I don’t care. I want to come. I want to make YOU come. I have never felt an ejaculation inside me. Don’t ask. As mom would say., make love to me Michael.”

She lay back and spread her legs for him. Mike rolled over on top of her, she held his penis and guided it inside her. Gasping at every inch she took. 

“Fuck. You’re so deep. Keep going, don’t stop until you come. Slowly, let’s enjoy fucking each other.”

“Mmm, you’re really tight. You have a really tight cunt, you know that?” Mike’s breathing was getting heavier, he was close.

“It’s the size of your cock that makes it that way. Fuck I want you to come in me so hard.”

“We’re not just playing doctor here,” Nancy thought. “My little brother has his penis inside me, he WANTS to fuck me. He wants to come inside me. When he’s ready after this, I’m going to suck him off.”

“Oh God, I’m going to come. Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop. Coming. Of fuck, I’m coming on your cock. Deeper, deeper Mike, go deeper, come inside me, come for me. Come for me Mike. You big sister wants you to come inside her.” She heard Mike’s long, low groan. She felt his ejaculations. The hot spurts coming from his cock made her come again, she was still riding her first orgasm. Nancy thought she would die from the pleasure she got from her brother’s penis.

Her head thrashed back and forth. “Fuck me Mike. Fuck me. Fuck me.”

He collapsed on top of her. His energy waning. He was still a bit hard inside his sister.

“Don’t move Mike. Stay inside me. Little thrusts until you are fully hard again. Just keep on fucking me.”

At some point they had fallen asleep. 

Nancy decided to wake her brother up by sucking his cock. She took is flaccid penis into her mouth.

“Mmm, Nancy. That feels good.” His erection grew so fast that Nancy gagged a little and pulled back.

“Mike, I have a special request. I want to sit on your face.”

“Ok Nancy. I don’t mind eating your pussy.”

“I want you to do something that Jonathan never would.”

“He wouldn’t eat you out?”

“No, but I want to go further, I want you to make me come.”

“Well, I assumed I’d be doing that.”

Nancy sighed. “When my clit gets really stimulated and I come, I have a peegasm.”

Mike didn’t say anything. “You want to pee in my mouth?”

She watched Mike thinking, finally he asked, “do you want me to drink your pee?”

“Is that too gross? I’ll suck you off and swallow right after.”

“You know what Nance. Breaking rules. I’ll give that a try. I’m not eating the corn out of your shit though. I’ll draw the line at that.”

Nancy laughed. “Fair enough, If you want. Anytime you can pee on me, I find that very horny. But I want to taste your come tonight.”

Nancy straddled her brother’s head, and his tongue went to work. Poking inside her, thoroughly licking her, and then finally driving her crazy when his tongue swirled her clit endlessly. Same came. She peed, some of it got in his mouth and Mike drank it, but he continued licking her clit. Her squealing, her stream splashing all over the place. Soaking his hair, the pillow he was laying on. She fell over sideways rubbing her pussy furiously trying to keep her orgasm going. She was successful, moaning Mike’s name over and over again. “I have never come that hard before. Thank you Mike. I will do anything for you. Face fuck me. Fuck me in the ass, gag me hard with your cock. Anything.”

“Cock swallowing blowjob. I want to look into your eyes when I come.”

Nancy sat on his and bent over to take her brother’s full erection into her mouth. She didn’t just want her mouth to be hot flesh he could come in, she wanted it to show how much she loved her brother, their new forbidden love. She also wanted to show him how much she liked performing oral sex, she was not scared of a little gagging, or that the taste of his come might be bitter. She wanted to give him a full loving blowjob. The kind that only a big sister can give to her brother.

“Nancy. I’m getting close. I love you. Take me deeper if you can. Fuck, suck me deeper.” Nancy gave it everything she had, not exactly deep throating, but she felt the head of his penis at the back of her throat. She got no warning at all. Mike exploded in her mouth. She swallowed it quickly. She loved his taste. Her brother kept spurting, and she kept swallowing. When he was done, she licked the tip of his penis, getting the last little bit that dribbled out.

“I have wanted to do that for you since your were 13, Mike. Was I good?”

“I haven’t had a lot of blowjobs, but that was very good. Fuck, I came really hard. You have a very talented mouth Nance.”

“I”ll clean the bed. Are we going to sleep together tonight.”

“Yes. I want you next to me when I need to come again.”

“Wake me for anything Mike. We are going to break the rules. Even if it’s just the fucking and sucking rules. I want you to break them with me. Inside me.”

  
  



End file.
